


A Toast

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you gotta use a rope trick</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast

"Hello ladies, I'm happy you agreed to meet me here. You two sugars are gorgeous when you're angry, but trust me, you'll love the way this one plays out." I smirk down at my friends.

"You tied us up." Maya growls. I shrug.

"You wouldn't talk to each other! But it's fine now. Because I know everything and I'm gonna fix this right up." I give them a genuine Texas grin.

"Zay, my mom is a _lawyer_. I know my rights." Riley proclaims. She starts to struggle against the ropes, but it's hopeless. I know how to tie knots better than Lucas.

"Honestly, why struggle? Just let me fix this."

"I don't see how you can." Maya growls.

"I didn't even do anything, you're just being a stubborn-"

"Hey! Ladies! Relax." I jump in. This really isn't going well so far.

"So, what you two don't realize is the only problem here is the lack of communication. Maya won't say why she's upset and you had something to tell her, but because she won't tell you why she's upset, you won't tell her a thing."

"I don't see why she can't just tell me what I did!" Riley exclaims.

"So all of this started when you two kissed." I say abruptly. That shuts em up. They both immediately look down, blushing profusely.

"Yeah now you're quite." I smirk, nodding.

"And you're both really confused and scared right? So you go on separate paths of finding yourself, all the hippie stuff. So what happened? Maya?" I wait expectantly for her to explain what happens here but she stays silent.

"Maaaaya?" I say again, stretching her name.

"I did some online research." She grumble. Riley snorts next to her and Maya glares.

"At least I didn't do what you did." She bites, and Riley turns ready to yell, but then doesn't.

"Oooh, see? Isn't this getting good?" I grin, watching Riley's facial expression change as she starts to piece it together.

"You saw that?" She asks.

"Yeah. You, locking lips with Lucas in the bay window. The day after you kissed me might I add. How am I supposed to feel about that?" Maya asks angrily. Riley looks down shamefully and I shake my head.

"No no no, that's not how it happened. Riley, care to tell her why you were kissing Lucas?" I encourage. When she doesn't say anything after awhile and I groan inwardly.

"Okay you went online but Riley here kissed Lucas. Mentally compared the kisses and voila, she preferred yours." I grinned as I watched Riley and Maya's expression change.

"Wait... So that Lucas kiss-"

"Was nothing compared to how I felt when I kissed you." Riley blurts out. Maya grins and nods.

"I beat that stupid cowboy." She mutters through her smile. Riley nods, grinning herself.

"Amazing. Now we have that thing that you wanna tell Maya?" I insinuate. She shrugs.

"Yeah, that's right." She agree, she turns in her ropes to really look at Maya.

"I, um. Wanted to tell you, that me and Lucas are officially over, so if you want, I-I mean of course I understand if you don't and you know what I do love that we're just friends and-"

Maya leans forward against her restraints and press a quick kiss to Riley's cheek.

"Oh! Nice! I mean, obviously better that nice cause like you're- I mean-"

"Oh my god, will you relax? She likes you!" I exclaim over he rambling. Riley blushes bright red.

"I like it when she rambles." Maya grins.

"Wow, dating barely ten seconds and you're already sickeningly cute." I groan, reaching forward. I under the knots in their ropes and they get up to shrug them off. Afterward they stare at each other awkwardly.

"Jesus Christ, kiss her!" I exclaim.

Maya gives Riley the cheesiest of smiles and presses a quick peck to her lips.

"Bleh. But worth it. Because I get to tell this story at the wedding"

***

"And that's how I got these two love birds together. You have me to thank for this." I grin, ending my story on a joke. The room applauds and Riley and Maya are both in tears.

"To the happy couple!" I announce, lifting my glass in the air. Everyone repeats after me and Riley gives maya a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Zay." Maya grins.

"Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really have been writing a lot lately


End file.
